Songs in my head
by MistressXofXbeasts
Summary: A set of song inspired short stories across various different Genres showing the relationship between a few characters. AU. Lemon/lime. Romance, hurt, mental issues. Don't like don't read. I'm not too good at summaries but I do hope you at least take a peek.
1. Worship

So this is the first installment of a set of song inspired works that keep floating though my brain. I couldn't get the song "Take me to Church" by Hoizer out of my head and it inspired this. I do hope that you like it. Also the series will take place in various different places and will not necessarily be connected.

A/N: I own nothing but my imagination, and sometimes I question even that.

Warnings etc.: lemon, swearing, etc. A sick twisted type of worship. One sided love.

Chapter 1

Worship

I worship every inch of him, feeling complete only when he is in my arms. It is a sick type of worship, one that was built around carnal desires. A need for comfort, the thrill of having something so wild, so untamable in my arms. There is nothing I wouldn't five to have this dark god in my arms; and with his wicked smirk and fire in his amethyst eyes he knows it.

He gives me no pretense, makes no absolutes or promises. Honesty is his foremost weapon, yet the little minx could make you think the sky was yellow with poka-dots and still not utter a lie. He has never said he loved me, nor will he ever. A god does not need to love those who worship him; yet it is always me he returns to, his most devout follower.

I trace each scar along his body, my calloused hands guided over pale skin. I read my scriptures from the marks in his flesh.

"Fuck..." the whispered curse is laced with pleasure. It's almost enough, yet not. Growling, he rolls us. I lay on y back for him, watching as his wicked amethyst eyes slide closed in pleasure as he seats himself more firmly.

I groan as I slide deeper into him. Fuck he feels so good around me. I grip his hips tightly. I'm sure that he will be bruised yet it is all I can do to keep hold of my sanity. He begins to slowly rise, head still tossed back, eyes half lidded. I groan at the sensation. Just when I think he will leave me he slams himself back down, a cry of sheer pleasure erupting from his lips. He tightens around me, nearly strangling me with his heat.

The ride is rough, the sound of our bodies slapping together along with his moans is music to my ears. My world narrows down to him, and only him. I reach forward, my calloused hand gripping his shaft. He stutters in his movements. My other hand helps guide him, keeping him in time with each pump to his cock. He swears over and over, profanities falling from swollen lips. He stutters again...

One heart beat... two...

My dark god becomes impossibly tight. His eyes darken, lids sliding shut as he arches his back. I feel his cock swell in my hand. Time seems to freeze for a moment. His shout of pleasure rings out in the otherwise silent room. His essence coats my hand and chest. That is the final trigger for me. I cry out, my eyes slamming closed despite my unwillingness for them to do so.

My cock twitches deep inside him, I feel him shudder as my seed fills him. After a few moments he collapsed forward, chest against my chest. I wrap my arms around him, holding him close as out hearts thunder together. He slowly lifts his head, just enough to meet my gaze. He gives me a smirk, one filled with wicked promise.

"That was great babe." I just smile at his praise. He kisses me lightly before rolling off of me. My lips tingle from the chaste kiss, and I crave more like a starving man craves bread. Yet I don't dare try to take more. He curls up against y side, eyes drifting closed as he pressed closer to share warmth. I let myself follow his lead, wrapping my arms about him. Soon his breathing evens out and he sleeps in m arms, a dark god for me to hold. I look up to the painted ceiling above us; some Biblical scene about the garden of Eden. I smirk as the irony as I notice the serpent has amethyst eyes.

Oh yes, my little dark god let me into temptation, much like that serpent with Eve, but I followed without a second thought, always craving the forbidden fruit he offers me.

Mistress: Well here it is. The fist of several. I wrote this at work, scribbling down in my notebook between customers. I'm sure I would be fired if they ever read this.

Evil Mutant Bunny Rabbit: Bwhahaha! -pokes with stick of plot- You will not rest!

Mistress: NOOO! Not you again! -runs away-

Evil Mutant Bunny Rabbit: Teehee. Well thanks for reading. Please leave reviews. It's good to keep her motivated! See you next chapter!


	2. Worship 2

Worship II

Mistress: So this is the second installment of Songs in my head.

Evil Mutant Bunny Rabbit: Took ya long enough...

Mistress: Hey! I had this one finished for a while. Just wasn't ready to type it up yet. Can't spoil the readers.

Evil Mutant Bunny Rabbit: You don't have the greatest of track records here Mistress...

Mistress: -pouts- That was the past. Now thanks. I think we have taken up enough of their time.

Evil Mutant Bunny Rabbit: -sigh- change the subject. So we don't own Gundam Wing or the songs used. Only her imagination is her own, and sometimes we question even that. Please note I am part of that imagination. ^^ So without further time waited here is the second chapter!

I trace black letters, names written in Latin along his skin with my lips. He lays on his stomach beside me, dressed only in his black boxers and a cross. A knife in his hands gleamed as he sharpened it. We were in hiding again but that was okay. It meant more time for us, for me. I trace the words again, finding comfort in the names of the dead. I heard him chuckle lightly.

"What would you do if I said your name was on there?" his voice was light, teasing, but there was a tenseness to his shoulders.

"I would follow you forever bound with black script to your side." there was silence for a moment and I worried I had offended him, that I was too bold. But I didn't lie to him as he didn't like to me. After a few moment his shoulders tremble before he burst out laughing. The laughter stung a bit but I kept my face neutral. He rolled over with a grin on his lips, his eyes were filled with mischief.

"If you follow your bound to worship." His voice was husky, filled with need. I swallow hard.

"I've always worshiped." I whisper back. I feel the knife against my bare chest, the wicked sharp blade causing goose bumps to rise on my skin.

"I'll warn you. Anyone whose ever followed me has died."

"You've killed me a thousand times before." I respond in a whispered tone. I can feel his breath against my lips. The scent of whiskey is upon his breath.

"Le Petite Morte." he chuckles lightly.

"The little death, the deathless death." He gins at my words. It is the grin of wolf who has caught his prey, a prey that was willing to be caught. His lips were warm and dry. When he sought entrance to my mouth I did not deny him. He tasted of whiskey, clove and a spice that could only be described as himself. Out tongues dulled, thrusting and parrying against one another in a battle of heat and passion.

I felt his hands in my hair as he pressed closed. His need was evident in the feel of his cock against my thigh. He pressed against me as if trying to absorb himself into my flesh. There was a desperate quality to him, as if the idea that my name upon his flesh would kill me for real. I held his closer, rolling us so he was under me.

I broke the kiss, nibbled down his chin, kissing and nipping at his jaw. He groaned as I bit at his throat, soaking lightly at the stinging bite. He shivers under my touch as my hands traced along his sides, brushing his nipples lightly and trailing down his sternum over each rib. He had his neck arched back offering me his throat as I caressed his body.

Slowly I worked my way down, nipping teasingly at his collar bones, suckling at each nipple and kissing down his flat stomach. I dipped my tongue along the edge of his boxers, loving how I could make him squirm.

"Fuck Tro..." his words were no more then an exhale but it pushed me into action I stripped off his shorts, freeing his erection before swallowing his impressive cock whole. I moaned around his length, savoring his taste on my tongue. He released a keening cry of pleasure. I could feel his nails biting into scalp as he grabbed my hair. I groan at the tough treatment. Sometimes we look like we took o a squadron of mobile dolls without our Gundams. Something usually ends up broken from these rounds. But I have to remember that the man currently thrusting his dick down my throat has known violence all of his life. On the odd times where we are soft and gentle it is because I'm waking him up, or he has initiated it. I love those times as mush as I do our violent rounds.

I bobbed along his length, swirling my tongue along the underside of his shaft and around the mushroomed head. I used one hand to steady his hips, my other hand massages his balls before sliding lower. I teased at his entrance, smirking around him as he whimpers, trying to draw my finger inside. So eater. I pull my hand away. fumbling around for the tube of lube I had stashed. I found it and quickly applied some to my fingers. I slipped in one, then a second scissoring them slightly.

"Ah fucks Tro. Need ya now..." I pulled away from his cock, kissing and nibbling at the head as I slid two fingers in and out. He growled at me. I pulled my finers out and shifted so I could slip out of my own boxers.

Dark violet eyes narrowed and I watched him lick his lips. I gave a couple strokes to my aching cock before I grabbed the lube. Before I could do anything he grabbed it from my hand. I watched lust clouded eyes as he poured the cool substance into his hands. He set up and kissed me, his hands surrounding my cock as he stroked me, coating my member for him.

His hands were just as calloused, roughened from years of work. His strokes were firm, a little tough and so fucking good. As his hands worked my cock his tongue fucks my mouth. We dual for dominance and I feel him back off. I groan as his hands leave me but the loss of contact is brief. I end up leaning over him, one of his legs over my shoulders and the other tight around my hips.

He swears as I push into him, stretching him more than I had prepared him He is so tight and I have to take a moment to collect my sanity. The moment is brief however as he begins to squirm under me. Impatient minx.

"Please Tro. Kill me please." I pull away, only keeping the tip of my cock inside him. He lets loose a small whimper and I feel my control slipping. He wiggles again and I plunge back into him, fast and hard. His scream is a mixture of pleasure and pain as his back arches and he angels himself, him hips in time with my thrusts.

I set a brutal rhythm, each thrust hard and fast. I shift slightly so that I strike that bundle of nerves deep inside him with every other thrust.

"S-s-shit T-t-tro...' his words are a stuttered shout. I know he is close. Leaning over him further I kiss him, capturing his lips in a brutal searing kiss. Our teeth clash and I can taste blood. His or mine I'm not sure, nor do I care. I swallow his moans and cries of pleasure before breaking away from his lips. His amethyst eyes are almost blue they are so dark now.

He offers me his throat and I know that its now or never. I bite into the junction of his throat and shoulder. My teeth hard against the tender flesh.

"Ahhh, ahh, S-shit Tr-tro-Trowa!" He arches against me, nails running down my back, leaving angry red lines. I feel his cock twitch as he comes. He becomes impossibly tight. My breathing becomes shallow and my pace erratic. I growl as I falter. I feel my heart stutter and I moan his name against his skin as I fill him with my seed. We sat there for several moments before we separate. I gall back onto the bed, looking up at the cealing yet not seeing. I feel him curl against me and I wrap my arms about him. He nuzzled against me as I rub soothing circles upon his back. It isn't long before he sleeps quietly in my arms as only he can when I help him forget.

I smile softly to myself as my hand brushes over the newest black ink upon his back. As much as I am his he is mine. I close my eyes as the image of a half mask with a scythe watch over us from his skin.

Mistress: Eghhhh I'm done.

Evil Mutant Bunny Rabbit: Bwhahaha! Took you long enough.

Mistress: Not sure why this was so hard to type up...

Evil Mutant Bunny Rabbit: Because you're a procrastinator and you're easily distracted.

Mistress: I'm not very dis- OH LOOK! Shiny squirrel boobies! **

Evil Mutant Bunny Rabbit: A cookie to anyone who got the above reference...

Mistress: Also this one is connected to the first one. I know I said they were not all connected, but I had to put the two of them together. ^^


	3. Eyes

Chapter 3 Eyes

Mistress: So I'm not sure if anyone is really even reading this, but umm, I hope it all is okay. This is chapter three based off the song "I Get Off" by Halestorm. I love the band and they do a lot of songs that inspire me. Also this one has a different feel to it than the others do. I hope it's a good one though.

Evil Mutant Bunny Rabit: Shut up! It is a good one. ^^ A note, we don't own Gundam Wing or the characters nor the songs. We only own our own imagination and seing as I am a figment of that imagination it's quite frightening. Please read and review.

Mistress: … I really need to kill that rabbit.

Evil Mutant Bunny Rabbit: YOU LOVE ME TOO MUCH!

He was watching me. I could feel his eyes on me as I entered my bedroom. I knew he was watching me. I had known this for months, when I first felt the prickling of my skin, the knowledge that someone was there witnessing every movement, every simple task, every ritual, every caress…. He doesn't know I know. I plan on keeping it that way. I love the feel of his eyes on me. I purr as I pull back the drapes that covered the floor to ceiling windows that made up the western wall of my room. I love sunsets. Besides, we met that way, but not in person. No. You don't know that I know your there. And that works just fine for me.

The fires of the setting sun light up my room, my stage. I smirk. I'm home early for you tonight. I begin my usual routine, stripping my shoes and socks from my feet and stripping down to my boxers. I slip into the bathroom, leaving the door open and start a shower. I'm quick. I miss your eyes on me.

I step out of the shower and back into my room, only a small towel about my hips. My footprints are outlined on the carpet, dark spots from the water. I did bother with drying my hair though. It's too long to leave loose and wet. Besides I am not interested in being tangled in the wet strands. Though if you're good I'll leave it loose and flowing about me.

I pad about the room, fussing with a few things. Evening is steeling in nicely and I feel so powerful. Your eyes are still there, watching me. God it turns me on. I run my hands along my arm, my back to the window. Goosebumps trailing along behind my fingers and their caresses. I brush my nails along my skin, running my fingertips along my sides and across my chest, a soft gasp slipping from my lips. I slink to the wall, leaning against it as my hands trace across my chest. My eyes are clouded and it's obvious that my cock is hard under the towel. I groan as I brush across one of my nipples. My eyes slide shut as I run my fingers across it again, plucking at the little bud till it's a hard peak. I switch to its counterpart, not wishing to let it be left out. I groan as I tease my chest, shivering slightly. 

I let a faint moan slip from my lips as I scraped my nails down my abs and along my hip bone, loosening the towel dangerously. I love it all. I bring my right hand up and lick my finger tips. My eyes are half lidded as I look out at the world. A smile slides across my face as I slip one finger into my mouth, lavishing the digit with my tongue, moaning lightly as I do so. I trail that finger down my chest, leaving a slight trail from my saliva. I tease along the edge of the towel, purring as it slips looser. It falls free. I shiver against the air as my cock stands strong and proud, weeping slightly from the light teasing, and of course your eyes. God you eyes on me. I whimper lightly as I brush the head of my cock gently, knowing that your eyes are following and wishing faintly I could see you too.

I fist my cock, shivering at the warm calloused feel of my hand. I wonder what your hands feel like? Are they soft? Are they rough with work? I wonder how you will stroke me. Will it be hard and fast or slow and sure? The wonder keeps me on edge. I groan as I grip the base of my cock, stroking with deft fingers, firmly. I toss my head back and let out a moan. It feels so good. I let my eyes slide close as I stroke myself. Groaning I force myself to let my cock free of my grasp and sashay over to the bed. I crawl atop it, my hair falling about me like a cloak. I reach into the drawer of my nightstand and pull out a few things. I survey the items picking up each one and looking it over before going for the one I feel would be appropriate. Grinning I hold up a black vibrator, shaped beautifully, wide and thick. I lick my lips. I bring it to my lips. My tongue darts out and teases the tip. I smirked as I let on hand dip lower, teasing along my hipbone, the base of my cock, and my balls. I groan as I press one slender finger against my ass, moaning slightly at the pressure. I tease the toy more, ensuring that I take as much as possible in my mouth, showing you how good I am, how much I like to suck cock.

With a groan I take my hand away, grabbing the lube and slicking up my fingers. Groaning again as I press slick fingers against my puckered hole I relax and let one slide in to the knuckle. I groan, shivering as I tease myself. I let the toy fall to the side for the time being as I began to once again stroke my cock.

"Oh yes…." I hiss as I add a second finger, slowly stretching myself. I arch against my hand, purring at the feel. I begin to rock my hips in time with my fingers and the stroking of my cock. A third finger nearly makes me cum. It's been a long day and I swear your eyes have been following me throughout it.

I groan again as I slide my fingers free, whimpering at the loss. Quickly I slick up the toy, eyeing it carefully in the light before I sit up on my hands and knees, turned slightly, legs spread. I press the tip of the fake cock to my entrance and groan as I apply pressure. Soon it slips inside me and I shiver, rocking back onto it until its buried deep in my ass. Groaning again I pull it out and push it back in slowly.

I'm breathing hard at this point as pleasure assaults me. Groaning again I press the switch. I cry out, precum dripping from my cock as it twitches. The vibrator springs to live inside me. I arch into it, moaning out incoherent words. Stars burst inside my head as I pull it out and push the vibrator back in, assaulting my prostate.

"Ahhhhh! Fuck! YES!" I cry out as I began to pick up a rhythm. I shift my position, grasping my cock with my free hand as my other continues its assault with the toy on my ass. I'm close so close, but not yet. Not till you do.

I don't know how but I know when you cum. I imagine your shout of pleasure, your hot cum filling me. I cry out. Arching as I brush my prostate again. I'm lost.

"Oh fuck yes!" I scream as pleasure rains down upon me, my cum shooting from my cock to cover my stomach and hand. I'm breathing hard as I let the toy, now free from my ass, slip from my hand. I groan as I close my eyes. Oh yes, you're still watching me. Running my fingers though the mess on my chest I bring them to my lips. I open my eyes and look out into the night as I lick the cum from my fingers. I can feel you shiver. You don't know that I know you watch me every night. I smile as I relax into the bed, sleep slipping over me…

Evil Mutant Bunny Rabbit: O_o damn.

Mistress: Haha... I hope that is okay. I enjoyed writing it. Please let me know what you think with reviews. I thrive off of such things. Thanks always for reading.

Evil Mutant Bunny Rabbit: -falls over from nose bleed-


End file.
